The present disclosure relates to control systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to redundant control systems and methods.
Complex electromechanical systems such as, but not limited to power generators and industrial co-generators, require a control systems that operate the various components of the electromechanical system. Such control systems include a processor that guides the actions of the electromechanical system. In the event of a failure of the processor, the entire electromechanical system fails.
The reliability of a control system is directly related to the level of redundancy in the components in the control system. Thus, it has been proposed to use two or more, redundant processors with such electromechanical systems in order to improve the reliability of the control system.
Prior art control systems having two processors have typically been implemented using a primary/secondary hierarchy. In this hierarchy, the secondary processor serves as a backup processor to the primary processor. When a failure of the primary processor occurs, the control system must first detect the failure, then must switchover control of the electromechanical system to the secondary processor. The time required for failure detection can result in control interruptions. In addition, the switchover often requires re-routing of input and/or output packets from the primary processor to the secondary processor, which can also result in control interruptions.
Thus, dual redundant control systems using primary/secondary hierarchy unfortunately result in control interruptions, which can negatively effect the operation of high-speed control loops.
Accordingly, it has been determined that there is a need for redundant control systems that overcome, mitigate and resolve one or more of the above and other deleterious effects of prior art dual redundant control systems.